Batman: Inner Questions
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Batman teams up with Darkwing Duck to fight Joker and Negaduck!


Batman: Inner Questions

Batman was zooming along on his batmobile enjoying the scenery thinking to himself how fighting crime is really the number one thing to do. The life of a batman was a lonely one but someone needed to do it. Suddenly he heard on his batradio "The Joker and an unknown accomplice have taken the Gotham mall! Please help us Batman!"

"Just when my cape was getting comfortable." Thought Batman with great merriment.

Batman put his pedal to the medal and zipped to Gotham Mall, a popular place for shopping and food. When he arrived he saw Commissioner Gordon waiting for him.

"Batman, I am sure glad to see you, the Joker is at mischief again, his wiles are clever indeed." Said Commissioner Gordon with tired vigor.

"Yes, Gordon, but my wiles are cleverer, leave it to me." Said Batman, knowingly.

"I would come with you batman but I am old and broken down and need a heart transplant." Said Commisoner Gordon.

"Yes, you stay here and protect the perimeter and your heart." Responded Batman, worried about people's hearts. "I wonder if one day I too may need a heart transplant". He thought to himself.

As Batman entered the mall he heard a sound from above. He looked up and saw a figure descend down on him.

"Halt! Who are you?!" Shouted Batman.

"I am he who quacks in the night, I am Darkwing Duck!" Said the figure.

"Ah, Darkwing duck, I admire your work but this is not duck business what are you doing here?" Said Batman.

"You are wrong mammal man." Said Darkwing duck. "This is my business because the Joker has joined with Negaduck for mayem inspired madness."

"How decedent!" Responded Batman. "We must find them before they ruin shopping and worsen the economy!"

Meanwhile in the Jokers throne room in the Gotham mall…

"HAhahaha! Look Negaduck, there they are! Soon are plan will be completed and they will never be able to defeat us again!" Said the Joker with omnivorous intent.

"Yes, with our homoerection gas we got from Scarecrow we will turn Batman and Darkwing duck into gay homosexuals too weak to defeat the likes of us!" Responded Negaduck with great evil.

"As gaymen they will not stand a chance! They will be too weak! hahahahahahHA!" Giggled the Joker.

"MAHAHHAHAHAHA" laughed the two villains in unity.

While the villains plotter their schemes, Batman and Darkwing Duck explored the malls Hallways.

"All of these womens clothes! Women are always spending money and driving men crazy!" Said Batman.

"Yes , but is it were not for women than we would not have cooked food or clean clothes!" Responded Darkwing Duck.

"This is true!" Said Batman, and they laughed in knowing agreement.

All of a sudden hey smelt a strange odor in the room.

"What is this odor?" Said Darkwing Duck.

"Could this be Scarecows fear gas?" Said Batman with thoughtfulness.

"But I am not frightened, are you?" Said Darkwing Duck.

"No in Fact I am feeling rather bold and presumptius. In matter of fact may I say you are a handsome duck." Said Batman

"Why thank, you are not a bad looking batman yourself." Said Darkwing duck.

"I have collection of greatest love songs from the 70s 80s and today in my Batmobile would you care to come listen?" Offered Batman.

"Yes but not now the Joker and Negaduck must be stopped." Responded Darkwing Duck.

Batman saw a gold plated door and knew it must be the entrance to the Jokers throne room.

"There let us hurry!" Said Batman

Batman and Darkwing Duck rushed into the throne room and saw the Joker and Negaduck laughing in evil contentment.

"I hope you are enjoying your laughing because soon the only laughing you will be doing will be during community service!" Said Batman with justification.

"Haha Batman! You two cannot defeat us! You are way too gay to stand a chance against our combined mightiness!" Said the Joker.

"Yes, why don't you two just go back to your gay pride!" Laughed along Negaduck.

Batman and Darkwing duck looked at eachother with humour, than they held hand and did a double hurricance take down attack on The Joker and Negaduck.

"WHAT?! This CANNOT be!! How can we be defeated by you now that you have been turned into gays?!" Said the Joker.

"Foolish ignorants." Said Batman. "We were gay the whole time!"

"What?!" Said The Joker and Negaduck together in shock.

"Yes you crime canines it is true you should know that gays are not weak now you will see prison." Said Darkwing Duck.

"You are going to jail for your villainy and hobophobia." Roared Batman with indiginified strength.

After sending The Joker and Negaduck to their prison, Batman and Darkwing duck rode off in the batmobile while listening to a mix tape. For the first time in eons they were not lonely.

The End.

I wrote this in support of gay rights.


End file.
